


Christmas Eve

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Christmas Spirit (Lawrence and David Christmas One Shots) [2]
Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Other, gingerbread man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13130826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation





	Christmas Eve

'How was the ball?' asked Peter Weyland, entering the view room, where Lawrence and David were decorating the Christmas Tree. The girl was surprised that he remembered about the ball. She had no idea, David like casually had remembered him that, when he had brought him breakfast in the morning.

'Great, grandpa.' Lawrence sent significant glare to the android. 'Really great.'

'That's nice. Listen David, and you Lawrence... I am sorry, but I have to leave. The company buisnesses are calling...'

'You mean leave... now?' Lawrence interrupted him.

'Not now, but in half an hour.'

'But it's Christmas sir!' said David with emphasis.

'I know, I know. I'm sorry... but in my good heart I decided not to take you with me, you will stay with the kid. I hope you appreciate it, Lawrence.' he turned to the girl. 'You know how hard is for me to travell without David, now.'

'Yes, grandpa. Thank you. Have a nice journey then.'

'Now, that's a good girl. David I hope you take care of everything. I will be back before New Year... I think...'

Peter Weyland had never paied much attention to holidays, when family should be together. When Lawrence were younger, she wolud be depressed that he left, but now neither her nor David cared about that much. They were happy to be together and Weyland company was not essential for them. However Lawrence always had hope for spend nice time with grandpa, but again he failed her.

 

'Are you sad, Lawrence?' asked David, when they left alone.

'No, of course not. In fact I am happy grandpa didn't take you with. I can't imagine Christmas without you.'

'And I can not imagine it without you.' David said, sticking lights strings to the celling.

'How it was, before me?'

'You mean, how we had spent Christmas before you were born?'

'Yes.'

'When miss Vickers and... your father were young, the whole family had came here and there were amazing dinner at Christmas day. But since they became a nasty teenagers and went away to boarding schools this tradition died.'

'How he was?' Lawrence stopped hanging mistletoe in the room corner. '… my father, when he was a kid?'

After a while of consideration, David replied 'Completely different than you.'

 

When they finished decorating the view room, there were high time to put their Christmas sweaters on. David had one with the snowman and Lawrence had reindeer on hers.

They turned on Christmas songs and began to make a gingerbreads.

'It was little traumatic for me, when I first heard of Gingerbred Man's story.' said Lawrence.

'I have never told you about it!'

'Jenna told me, then I read it myself and I regreted it.'

'Indeed, it is quite cruel story.' David nodded. 'Maybe, you should retell it...'

'How?'

David stayed silent for a whie, but finally he spoke:

'Once upone a time, there was a lady who baked Gingerbred Man, which she wanted to eat with her tea. However the Gingerbred Man didn't want to be eaten and he run away...'

'He never stopped...' Lawrence picked up, taking one of hers cakes in human shape and playing with it like a puppet.' ...even when he saw a river and fox who offered to help him cross it. He took a leaf and sailed on it, as it would be life boat. But the river stream took the boat with it, and Gingerbread Man was on the mercy of the element. The river took him to the sea, but the smart Gingerbread Man jumped of on a beach, when he saw a oportunity for that. Dusting off the sand, he moved on and saw a large bakery on the horizon. The owner, seeing him, immediately offered him a well-paid job. Now he was entertaining customers with conversation while they were shopping and he was happy. He don't have to run away from anyone, cos all customers thought he is a machine.' Lawrence's Gingerbread Man bowed and got back on the baking tray.

'Nice!' David clapped his hands. 'A way more better than original story. But wasn't he little sad, having no companion like him?'

'The bakery owner became his friend and cheered him up. Maybe even made a Gingerbread Lady for him...'

'Now it is really happy ending.' David approved.

 

When the evening came, Lawence sat in comfy armchair in the view room. David brought hot chocolatte, couple of already baked gingerbreads and they both were admiring lovely decorations they made.

'I think it's time for _Lawrence of The Arabia_.' said Lawrence as always started making a cosy pillow and blanket nest on the floor..

'And _I_ think it is time for something new...' began David, sipping his chocolate. In this time of year, even he felt that it could be nice, to eat and drink something with Lawrence. 'I found movie which fits perfectly. It is Christmas one and we have never seen it.'

'What it's called?'

Turning on the television, David giggled ' _Home alone_ , just like us!'

 

 


End file.
